Thunderroar Warband
The Thunderroar Warband is an independent gathering of Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, and Tauren defending the outlying settlements of Horde races by bigoted Alliance and other independent parties. While the Warband is known to answer the Horde's call to war, it commits to retaining its individuality and focuses on defending those caught in the crossfire and frequently patrols the border between Horde and Night Elven lands. While accepting of other races, the Leader of the Warband, Jimlok, has devoted his life to remembering the history of the orcs and encourages all orcs that join to express their clan heritage, even if the clan no longer officially exist. Something that Jimlok laments was a necessary sacrifice for the New Horde to make. ---- "Throm'ka brothers and sisters, hear our call! As we speak men and women of the orcish people gather under the banner and name of the Thunderroar Warband. Together we shall find the strength and wisdom that was lost to us before our people succumbed to the Legion's will!" -Original Call to Arms. Organization is a gathering of three groups. These three groups founded the order in an attempt to unite the Orcish people and and return them to their true strength. Wolfriders: Vacant The Wolfriders of Thunderroar are the vanguard of the Warband. It is they who lead the charge into battle and it is they who act as messengers of peace or war. Riding atop their mighty worgs, they charge into battle headfirst with their canine companions and lay waste to any who stand in their path. The Warblades: Rekfar Axefury The Warblades are the main body of the warband. The boots on the ground men and women from all known clans representing their people's heritage on the fields of battle. They are lead by hand chosen Warlords to direct the bulk of the warband's forces and lead them to victory. Mystics: Jimlok Thunderroar The Shamans, Spiritwalkers, Pyremasters, and Inscribers of the Warband. They serve as spiritual guides, healers, loremasters, and when it is required, warriors of the warband. It is the mystics who are the backbone of the warband. Healing the wounded and learning the histories and wisdom of the ancestors. Sub-Groups Dragonriders: Okria of the Dragonmaw The Dragonriders are a sub-group within the warband who act as an aerial force that often aids in the larger battles. The group is primarily made up of Dragonmaw Orcs, but is not exclusive to them. Taking in anyone who is able to tame a dragon and ride it into battle. Black Rock Smiths: Rekfar Axefury The Black Rock Smiths are in charge of creating the weapons and armor of the Warband and act as the quartermasters. Despite its name, not all members are of the Black Rock clan nor are they all orcs. Even further the methods used in crafting are methods found among all the races of the Horde that hold membership with the exclusion of goblins which are rarely permitted membership due to their more explosive tendencies. The Laughing Horde: Disposed The Laughing Horde was founded by Raku'rim Goldengrin. A group of berserkers which could very well be deemed clinically insane. Their time in the warband was short lived for their methods of fighting always left heavy casualties, luckily on both sides. The group met its end after a final stand with all of its remaining members losing their lives while remaining behind to permit the warband to retreat. The Wolf Pack: Disposed The Wolf Pack were the Warband's scouts, hunters, and trappers. Their leaders were from the Frostwolf Clan and trained any man or woman who stepped forward to learn of their ways. Unfortunately the leaders of the Wolf Pack abandoned Jimlok after he declared the Warband's departure from Azeroth to settle in Outland. Most went their separate ways either returning to serve Drek'thar or the Horde in general. The Scorned: Disposed The scorned were practitioners of fel and shadow primarily made up of and lead by Shadowmoon Orcs. Jimlok gave them the the title and offered them redemption. To fight for the warband as penance to gain favor in the eyes of the Ancestors. Sadly the majority of the Scorned were purged with the other warlocks during Garrosh's reign. Make Up. While the warband was founded by orcs for orcish interest, it has opened its membership to longstanding allies such as the Tauren and Trolls. The Warband has also adopted a more outwardly focus on defending outlying settlements of the Horde that are often left to fend for themselves. Races such as the Blood Elves and Pandaren find resistance in finding membership among the warband's ranks but it is not impossible if they are capable of proving they understand the way the warband functions. History :WIP: Category:Orc Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Thunderroar Warband